


The Marauders' Fate

by Princess0611



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Remus and Sirius are together and it's cute, What happened the day after James and Lily died, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess0611/pseuds/Princess0611
Summary: It's the day after James and Lily are killed, and Sirius is reeling from how to live without his best friend. I don't want to spoil too much but I promise it's a happy ending. If you guys like this, I might write a sequel.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. November 1, 1981

“Kreacher!” Sirius scowled at the elf. “Clean the kitchen, it’s filthy.”

The elf smiled an awful grin. “Yes, Master. Kreacher lives to serve the house of Black.” But he made no move towards the kitchen, which was unlike him to refuse a direct order. 

This piqued Sirius’ curiosity. “Got something to say? Spit it out.” Kreacher wordlessly handed over a letter he’d been hiding behind his back, with a dark look in his eyes. 

_Albus Dumbledore_

The beautiful calligraphy scrawled on the envelope was peculiar. He wondered why he would be writing to him, he had never been particularly close with him. Sirius’ relationship with Dumbledore was strictly professional, through his loose involvement with the Order of the Phoenix. He had no idea what Dumbledore would write to him about. With one finger, he swiftly broke the Hogwarts crest on the wax seal.

_Dear Sirius,  
It is with deepest sympathy that I have to be the bearer of bad news. I received word that the Fidelius charm at the Potters’ residence was broken last night, and I have confirmed the very worst. _

At these words, Sirius’ heart shattered. James? Dead? Lily? Harry? His dearest friends - James was like a brother to him. And Harry. His new godson Harry. Only a baby. Never even in his wildest dreams did he dare think that You-Know-Who would… He couldn’t think it. He turned his eyes back to the letter. 

_Your friend Peter Pettigrew is not who he claims to be, and I urge you not to trust him. I do not know what else he is plotting. Please stay safe. Harry, miraculously, has survived, and Hagrid has taken him to live with his aunt and uncle in the muggle world until it is time for him to join us at Hogwarts. It is for his own safety that I must beg you not to retrieve Harry. The Order will be regrouping soon, and I welcome you to join us as we prepare for this upcoming battle._

_Yours truly,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius could no longer hold back the tears. He let out a roar of anger, and Kreacher, who had been standing before him all the while, finally scurried into the kitchen. James and Lily were dead. Peter had betrayed him. All of them. And Harry… His blood boiled. Living with those muggles? Lily hated her sister for resenting the fact that she was a witch. Sirius had never met Petunia, but he didn’t have to. He knew that Harry would be forced to repress any magical abilities, which he had already been starting to show at only one year old. Harry belonged with him, that was his own godson! That’s what Lily and James wanted! 

With a fire in his heart, and rage sparking out of the end of his wand, he dropped the letter to his feet and Disapparated. 

***

The town of Godric’s Hollow had always sparked joy in Sirius. He loved visiting to see James and Lily. Recently he had been stopping by at least a couple times a week to see Harry. This village had a welcoming aura to it, full of friendship, and his roots, as a proud Gryffindor himself. But now, he saw only darkness. As he approached the Potters’ home, his breathing became shallow and his stomach turned inside out. The house looked like a bomb had gone off inside. What was left of it still had faint smoke rising from the site. Harry had survived this? Sirius shivered.

He recognized a few members of the Order cleaning the rubble, and creating new enchantment protections around what remained of the village, but paid them no mind. He was only looking for Peter. He would find that little rat and destroy him. Sirius wondered if he would linger at the scene of his crime. Those in the Order that recognized him paused to greet him, and then quickly averted their eyes when they saw the fury in his stride and his wand that did not stop sparking red. 

As he passed the house, he heard a wail coming from the forest just behind the edge of the Hallow, of someone whose heart suffered the same way as his. He shifted, paws hitting the ground, keeping a close watch on the scent. The smell was familiar, someone he perhaps once knew, but hadn’t encountered in years. His curiosity peaked and he ran faster. When he heard the cry again, the shape of a person shifted into focus. His head cocked to the side, making sure his eyes and nose didn’t betray him. He hid behind a tree to shift back into his human form. 

With his wand in hand, he made his presence known. “Snivellus. What an unpleasant surprise to see you here.” Sirius was well aware that in recent years, Snape had joined the Death Eaters, and was quickly moving up their ranks to be one of You-Know-Who’s most trusted henchmen. 

When Snape did not acknowledge him, Sirius flicked his wand “Levicorpus.” He said, reverted to one of his favorite childish spells they used to torment Snape with back at Hogwarts. Snape quickly deflected it, and finally turned to face him, tears streaked down his face.

Sirius barked a dark laugh, with no empathy for whatever Snape was feeling. “What’s the matter with you, Snivelly? Why are you here?”

“I loved her!” He shouted. “I loved her more than you will ever know! And the Dark Lord stole her away, and I was powerless to stop it. Your foolish friend destroyed her!”

Sirius laughed again. “You didn’t love her, that was some silly crush, years ago! What about your new dear friend, Bellatrix? I thought you two might hit it off.” Sirius absentmindedly flung a few more curses at Snape, and he again easily blocked them. 

Snape shook his head, his darkness turning from anger to sadness. “Expecto Patronum.” He said softly. 

For once, Sirius was speechless as the pearly doe bounded towards him. “After all this time?”

“Always.”


	2. Revenge

The doe faded between the trees, and Sirius realized that Snape could be a powerful ally. He may be a Death Eater, but he also wanted Peter dead, and that’s what mattered. 

He nodded. “Alright Sniv- Severus. We’re going to find Peter, and we’re going to kill him. Help me find this rat.”

“Just to be clear, we are not friends, you dog.” Snape executed his terms clearly, much too close to Sirius’ face. “We will destroy that bastard, and then you will go back into your hole at Grimmauld Place. Do I make myself clear?”

Sirius narrowed his eyes and weighed his options. Seeing none, he agreed. “Let’s go.”

Severus then performed a directional spell that Sirius was not familiar with, but he trusted that it would lead them to Pettigrew. With the location in his mind, they Disapparated. 

***  
They were suddenly in a bustling city that Sirius didn’t recognize. “Wand away.” Snape growled quietly. The muggles stared at them with a curious fascination, as if their robes didn’t already draw too much attention, the wand seemed to make no difference. Reluctant to anger his new ally, he did as he was told.

Sirius followed Severus’ quick pace down the street, uncomfortable with all of the confused eyes on them, briefly considered changing into his other form and imagined Snape’s embarrassment at having to walk him through the city. With a quick smirk, he hurried on. He wondered what Snape was looking for, or how he knew where he was going, but knew better than to ask. Snape had always had a quick temper, and Sirius had a sharper attitude. One wrong move and he would create a powerful enemy. 

“This way.” Snape muttered and turned down a dark alley. His eyes narrowed as he approached an old dumpster. “Lumos.” Confident that there were no muggles around, Sirius echoed him. He noticed the rats scurrying through the trash. With another flourish of his wand and a flash of blue light, one of the rats grew into a familiar face as ropes shot out from Snape’s wand, binding him tightly as Peter’s beady eyes looked up at them, it was clear he had no remorse in his heart. 

Peter struggled against the ropes, and Snape strained to contain him. The sound of the struggle attracted a group of muggles coming down the street. Snape was distracted for just a moment, unsure how to handle the growing crowd. Peter used his distraction to his advantage, and was able to break free. This was all happening so fast. Sirius was going to lose his chance to avenge James. At the same moment, Snape clutched his left arm in agony, quickly turned into a dark corner and Disapparated away. 

Sirius cursed; he was on his own. He whipped his wand out again, not caring who would see as the muggles looked on. Peter transformed back into a rat and ran off, Sirius right on his tail. Pushing his way through the busy street, Sirius tried to push the Ministry out of his mind. There was no way this was going to go down without some muggles getting involved. Some lives may even be lost, but he paid them no mind. As long as Peter was dead, Sirius didn’t care what happened next. He lost his blood family to the Death Eaters, and his found family was now dead. It didn’t matter what happened to him, or these muggles around him. 

Peter turned down a less crowded street, morphing back into a human, and immediately began throwing curses at him. He’s more powerful than Sirius recalled. His heart pounded. What if he lost this battle? As red and green lights shot between them for several minutes, the muggles began to scream. The Ministry would have surely gotten wind of this by now, he thought. Only a minute later he would find out he was right. 

This was a losing battle, there was no way to deny it at this point. You-Know-Who must have given Wormtail some new powers that he did not deserve. He was foolish for ever befriending him. He and James had shown mercy to the little rat-faced boy in the Gryffindor tower all those years ago. The biggest mistake he ever made. 

Peter set off a spell like a bomb, glass shattering from the surrounding windows, Sirius was barely able to shield himself from the blast. When he turned around Peter was gone, and no less than twelve muggles lay dead on the ground beside him. He recognized a group of Aurors from the Ministry approaching him, and with his wand still out, he knew immediately how guilty he looked, there was no denying that. 

He let out a murderous yell, fully aware that he looked like a raging madman, but it no longer mattered. He lost everything he held dear, and made bad things even worse by trying to correct them himself. And for that, he would pay dearly. Possibly with his life. He mourned for his friends, he mourned for his godson who was just sentenced to be tormented for the next decade, not knowing the truth about the world he comes from. In a fit of rage, he attempted to curse the Aurors before him, but he was no match for them. He felt himself growing weaker as an icy chill approached him from behind, a feeling that he had never encountered before. 

Sirius felt that chill of any remaining happiness he had draining his already lifeless body. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him, knowing he would never be happy again.


	3. Azkaban

When Sirius awoke, there was just a faint light streaming in between the metal bars of a jail cell. Looking out into the hallway, he recognized it as the basement of the Ministry of Magic. He knew he was here to be sentenced. For whatever happened to Peter, and probably all of those muggles as well. 

“You! Get up!” He heard a guard yell. “They’re ready for you.”

Sirius woozily got to his feet as the guard unlocked the cell. With a flick of his wand, chains appeared around his wrists as he was led towards the courtroom. He felt a tinge of panic as he realized his wand must have been confiscated. He felt helpless. 

When he arrived at the courtroom, he saw that he was being tried by the full Wizemgamot, with the Minister presiding as judge. He noticed that nearly all of the jury wore dark robes, except one young woman dressed in bright pink with a huge bow on her head. She must be new, Sirius didn’t recognize her. There was an evil in her eye that sent a chill down Sirius’ back. He forced himself to look away. 

Turning towards his witnesses, he saw only two people on the far side of the room. Squinting as they came into focus, he realized that they may be just two of the best people he could have hoped for. The first being Dumbledore, who had a knack for things always go his way. He had never once heard of the Ministry saying no to anything he requested, especially when it came to Hogwarts matters. And the second person, Sirius’ heart leapt with joy. Remus. With James and Peter gone, Remus was the only friend he had left. Alas, they were only friends, but Sirius longed for more. 

In his mind’s eye he was transported back to a cold night at Hogwarts, alone with Remus in the scarlet common room. Sitting by the fireplaces as the embers started to die down, they had kissed only once. Perhaps he made the move too soon, or maybe he misread Remus’ signals. They had never spoken of it again, and in the back of Sirius’ mind there always lived a bit of worry, that Remus regretted it, although he did not. If he was sent to Azkaban, he might never get to tell him how he really feels. In that moment, he vowed to confess his feelings to Remus if he made it through this day. 

“Order in the court! We are now in session!” He was pulled away from the memory by a sharp voice. It droned on, listing his crimes. Magic in the presence of a muggle, the murder of Peter Pettigrew, the murder of twelve muggles. Sirius tried to zone out as their names were listed off. He didn’t want to think of the lives that he inadvertently ended. At the end of list, he called out, “What defense have you for your crimes, Mr. Black?”

Before he could say a word, Dumbledore jumped to his feet. 

“If I may, speak on behalf of Mr. Black, I can explain that he is innocent, and shall face no judgment for the infractions he is on trial for today.” He paused, waiting for the judge to nod in permission. “James and Lily Potter are dead because of one Peter Pettigrew. He alone was the Secret Keeper for the Potters’ residence, and he alone was responsible for breaking the Fidelius Charm.”

“Hem hem!” The woman with the pink bow stood up. “He is not on trial for the deaths of the Potters! I believe that he is on trial for thirteen other murders, however.” She said much too sweetly. 

“Thank you, madam, if you would let me explain.” Dumbledore did not seem fazed by her proclamation. “If there is one crime that Sirius is guilty of, he does have a bit of a temper, but I can assure you he did not carry out the deed you think he did. Again, that was Peter Pettigrew.”

Another jury member stood up. “Are you meaning to imply that Pettigrew blew himself up? All we found of him was a finger! How could he have done that himself?” He exclaimed.

Dumbledore held up a hand. “Patience, please. Pettigrew is an Animagus. He can transform into a rat. Given that you only found a finger, I am quite confident that he is still roaming these streets as a rat as we speak.”

There was a rustling of paperwork from the jury stand. “We… We have no record of him being registered as an Animagus, Dumbledore. Your story seems faulty.”

“He was unregistered.”

“Impossible!” Responded multiple voices. 

He shook his head. “It is not. Peter, as well as his friends, James Potter, and Sirius here, all are unregistered. Sirius can prove it to you if you like.” He paused, as they scanned the list for Sirius’ name, and coming up empty. 

To prove Dumbledore’s story, Sirius quickly morphed into the black dog form, and back again. The audience was stunned into believing his tale.

“Additionally, I beg of you to check Sirius’ spell history on his wand. I can assure you, he did not cast the Confrigo spell that killed those muggles. I implore you to see reason. If you insist on finding Mr. Black guilty, you may fine him for being an unregistered Animagus, but not more than that. Good day.” With that, Dumbledore winked at Sirius and smiled. 

WIth a bit more back and forth on the jury bench amongst themselves, they eventually agreed to comply with Dumbledore’s wishes. Sirius couldn’t believe his luck as the shackles vanished from around his wrist and he was given his wand. 

Outside of the courtroom, Sirius rushed to thank Dumbledore. 

“Think nothing of it, young man. Things had a way of working out well for you, especially when you do exactly the opposite of what I asked. I expect that it will not be the last time either.” He said meaningfully. 

Sirius paused, wondering what else he might do to go against Dumbledore’s wishes that could go in his favor. Harry! “Thank you again, for everything today. You truly saved my life.”

With a handshake and a farewell, Dumbledore Disapparated. 

He then turned to Remus. “Come back to Grimmauld Place with me, I’d like to speak to you alone.”

“Of course.” Remus didn’t hesitate.


	4. Rescue Mission

Back at home, Sirius explained to Remus everything that had transpired. Of course he was aware of Lily and James’ deaths, but Sirius filled him in on Harry’s situation. Remus was equally as repulsed at the idea of Harry spending the next decade living with muggles who absolutely hated the magical world. He belonged with them. 

“The issue is,” Remus began, “Harry will only be protected from You-Know-Who as long as he lives with his blood relatives. I fear we may not be able to keep him safe as well.”

“Hah!” Sirius scoffed. “Those muggles keeping him more safe than us? Than the Order?”

Grimmauld Place had recently been made the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and had every protection that Sirius could think of and more. An untraceable location, unmappable, hidden between numbers Eleven and Thirteen. With the most powerful Aurors and the Order meeting here frequently, Sirius knew that this was the safest place in the world for him was right here. Remus fortunately, could not disagree with that. 

“Well then it’s settled then. Let’s go pick up Harry before Dumbledore suspects anything. Once we have Harry, he couldn’t possibly make us give him back.” Remus stood to leave.

Sirius paused. “Wait, before we go, I wanted to ask you something.” Remus raised an eyebrow. “Do you remember, one time, at Hogwarts, when it was just you and I in the common room?”

Remus smiled brightly. “I think about it, a lot, actually. I just wasn’t sure if you did.”

“Then maybe,” Sirius spoke slowly. “We should raise Harry together.”

In response, Remus pressed his lips to his, and whispered, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

***  
Remus and Sirius walked through the streets of Little Whinging, pointing out the oddities of the muggle world to each other. 

“These street lights work, without any fire in them!”

“What peculiar vehicles! I never did understand how they move without magic.”

“You know, I believe Arthur knows a bit about them, remind me to ask him next time I see him.”

“Look at that! A muggle delivering the post by hand! I wonder why they don’t use owls. They do have owls in the muggle world, don’t they?” Sirius mused.

“I believe so… Ah! Privet Drive, this way!” Remus pointed towards the right. “It must be one of these houses. Number four, yes?”

They approached the house quietly, suddenly more careful not to draw unnecessary attention to themselves. Sirius felt for his wand in his robes, just in case. “Please don’t say anything rash, they don’t need to know any extra information about who we are.” Remus begged. Sirius was all too known for his quick tongue. 

Sirius huffed, but stepped aside to allow Remus to knock on the door. 

Mr. Dursley, who was proud to say that he was perfectly normal, thank you very much, opened the door just a crack, just enough to see, was already red faced and angry at the sight of these two not normal people on his front step. “I’ve had enough of you weirdos around here! We swore that this would be the end of it! Good day!” He fumed.

Remus quickly stopped the door from shutting with a flick of his wand, still hidden in his sleeve. “That’s precisely why we’re here. Let us in so we may speak privately, so that this may be the last time you see any of us.” He said kindly. 

Vernon obliged, only to prevent his neighbors from seeing any more of this nonsense. 

“Petunia!” He called, once the door was securely shut. “These… people are here, they claim for the last time!”

“My name is Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black. Do our names mean anything to you?”

Petunia’s eyes flashed with recognition for a moment, but she said nothing. She gently swayed back and forth with a baby in her arms. Sirius knew immediately that it was not Harry, but he hadn’t heard of the Dursleys having another child. 

Sirius stepped forward for the first time. “James and Lily named me to be Harry’s godfather. I swore to protect him if anything should happen, and I’m here to make good on that promise.”

After a pause, Petunia spoke up. “That old man… He said that we were the only family he has left. He insisted that we take him in.” She scoffed.

“Dumbledore? Yes, I talked to Dumbledore just yesterday. We agreed there may be another way.” Remus responded.

“And!” Sirius jumped in. “If you don’t let us have Harry, more people like us will be in and out of your lives until he no longer has the Trace, when he turns seventeen. You wouldn’t want that would you?”

Petunia clutched her heart in shock. 

“Let us raise Harry. I know you don’t care about him anyway. Hand him over, and I promise your lives will go back to normal, if that’s what you wish.”

There was a bit more back and forth, but overall, the Dursleys seemed more than willing to part with this peculiar baby, who would likely only cause them trouble.

Sirius retrieved Harry, after being told that he was in the cupboard under the staircase. 

“What an odd place to keep a baby!” He muttered to Remus. 

Remus nodded. “It must be a muggle thing.”

Harry recognized Sirius immediately. The baby smiled and reached for him. He looked just as he remembered, with a new lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of his forehead, a permanent reminder of the tragedy they all had endured. 

Sirius held him close, James’ features in Harry’s face suddenly stood out to him more than usual. And the eyes, Lily’s bright green eyes stared back at him. He silently vowed to make sure that Harry knew everything about his parents, and he would uphold their legacy. 

As Sirius took a moment to mourn, Remus said his goodbyes to the Dursleys, who now seemed all too eager to get them out of their house. 

“Let’s go home.”


	5. July 31, 1991

Remus awoke early on the morning of Harry’s eleventh birthday, fully aware that his Hogwarts letter would be arriving today by owl. Of course, Harry knew it was coming, but Remus wanted desperately to make this day special. He caught the owl before Sirius or Harry awoke. 

_To Mr. Harry Potter  
The Second Bedroom  
Number Twelve Grimmauld Place  
London, United Kingdom_

The red Hogwarts crest wax seal always brought a smile to Remus’ face. Even though he had been out of Hogwarts for nearly 15 years, every wizard in Britain could probably attest to the joy memories of Hogwarts brought back. He hoped for many more opportunities to visit the castle over the next seven years. He set the letter at Harry’s place on the dining room table and went to wake up Sirius. 

“Wake up, love, Harry’s letter has arrived! Get ready, I’m sure he’ll be eager to get to Diagon Alley for his birthday.”

Sirius groaned sleepily. “A few more minutes.”

Remus laughed. “No, not a few more minutes! We promised the Weasleys that we would meet them there early so Harry and Ron could get their wands together.”

From the next room, he could hear Harry getting out of bed. 

Remus hurried back downstairs as Sirius slowly made his way into his clothes. 

“Good morning Harry! Happy birthday! Big day today!” He gestured towards the table, eager to see him open the letter.

“Thank you Moony!” He suddenly grinned widely at the letter. He already knew what it said, but he had been waiting for this day for years. He had heard so many wonderful stories about Hogwarts. 

“Dear Mr Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” He read aloud. 

Sirius finally appeared at the foot of the stairs behind him, as they sat down for breakfast. Harry’s face became more somber. 

“What if I’m not in Gryffindor? What if I’m in,” He winced, “Slytherin?”

Sirius laughed. “Whichever house you’re in, will have gained an excellent student, and yes that includes Slytherin!”

Remus agreed. “I promise you, there is a mix of all kinds of students in every house. Slytherin students may not be what you expect them to be.”

Harry seemed unconvinced but didn’t press further. His eyes turned back to the letter, scanning the list of supplies. He already owned most of what he needed. “So I think the only things I need are the textbooks, new robes, and a wand!” His eyes lit up as he reached the bottom of the page. “May I have an owl?”

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances. “We’ll see what they’ve got at Eyelop’s today. There’s plenty of owls for you to borrow at Hogwarts whenever you need one.”

They hurriedly ate their breakfast, then Harry rushed over to the fireplace with the box of Floo Powder. 

“Diagon Alley!” He shouted, as the flames whisked him away with Sirius and Remus right behind him. 

Harry had been to Diagon Alley many times before, they made shopping trips here quite regularly. So many items Harry had asked for in the past, and the answer had always been the same. “After you get your Hogwarts letter.” That day was finally here. 

Their first stop was to meet up with the Weasley’s outside of Ollivander’s, as planned. He rushed through the busy street, he could see several people with bright orange hair from a ways away. 

“Ron!” He called out as he approached the store. 

His friend waved. “Happy birthday Harry!”

“Good morning, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley.” He said politely. 

“Happy birthday, dear.” They smiled kindly. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood close together, with a shy Ginny standing behind them. Fred and George were also there, going into their third year this term. 

“Finally all grown up, are you?” Fred quipped. 

“You’re only two years older than me.” Harry retorted.

George laughed. “Two years make all the difference in the world, don’t we know that, ey Freddie?”

Their older brothers were nowhere to be seen. Bill had been traveling a lot lately for his job with Gringotts International. Charlie was off studying dragons in Romania. Harry hadn’t seen much of Charlie in the past few years, since he had graduated from Hogwarts. 

“Where’s Percy?”

Fred scoffed, as Mrs. Weasley suddenly looked sad. “Perce thinks he’s too good for us now, doesn’t he? Insisted on doing his shopping on his own this year.”

“Git.” George muttered. 

“Fred, George, why don’t you get started at Flourish & Blott’s? We don’t all need to crowd into Ollivander’s.”

In the shop, Mr. Ollivander tended to Ron first. He only tried out a few wands before finding his own. 

“Lovely, fourteen inches, willow, unicorn hair, yes, this wand will serve you nicely.” Ollivander congratulated Ron.

“Mr. Potter, you’re up!” 

Harry eagerly stepped up to meet Mr. Ollivander at the table, he studied him silently for a moment, his eyes grazing over his scar. 

“This could be a tricky one, but I’m always up for a challenge! I’ve got some ideas.” He said, before disappearing into aisles of wands for several minutes. 

When he returned, he had his arms full of as many wands as he could carry. “Let’s start here, yes?” He handed Harry the first one.

Harry had barely raised his arm when Ollivander snatched it away and quickly replaced it with another. “No, no, no, that’s all wrong.”

This went on for several minutes, as the group began to get anxious. 

“Curious.” Ollivander said softly, “But I’ve got an idea that I was hoping I wouldn’t have to try.” He ran down another aisle again. 

Remus and Sirius exchanged nervous glances. When the wandmaker returned, he only had one wand in his hands this time, and he cautiously handed it to Harry.

Red sparks flew from the wand, and Harry’s face lit up with joy. He felt a power, and a strong connection through it. 

“Yes, that’s your wand alright. Eleven inches, holly, phoenix tail feather core. Fawkes, in fact.” As an aside, much softer so only Remus and Sirius could hear, “Fawkes only ever gave one other feather for a wand core. I’m sure you know where this twin wand resides.”

Remus subtly nodded, and tried not to let the concern reach his face. “Congratulations! Now you’re ready to take on the world!” He handed Ollivander a handful of gold, thanked him aloud, and then quietly said, “Tell no one of this, we’ll handle the consequences.”

They spent the rest of the day perusing the shops in the village. After everyone had the textbooks and robes they needed, Sirius gave all of the children a stack of Sickles and told them to get ice cream from Fortescue’s. 

He pulled Arthur and Molly aside to fill them in on Harry’s wand. 

“There’s a connection between Harry and You-Know-Who. We always suspected, but now we have proof. Harry probably has no idea.” Sirius explained.

Molly looked worried. “What will become of him? He’s a good boy, Sirius!”

“Of course, he’s not going to join him or anything, but I will be curious to see what similarities may develop as he begins to learn.” He said thoughtfully.

Remus chimed in. “And I don’t care what house he’s in, but he’s got his heart so set on being a Gryffindor. I’d hate to see him upset if he’s placed in Slytherin because of this. Especially since Ron is likely a Gryffindor as well.”

“Let’s not frighten them just yet. They’re just children.” Arthur said, with an arm around Molly. 

They all feared the worst, but none of them dared to speak it. Harry one day may follow in James’ and Lily’s footsteps if they weren’t careful.


	6. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

The sunny morning of September first had finally arrived. Sirius groggily went downstairs to find Harry already dressed in his Hogwarts robes, fiddling with his wand in the kitchen. He couldn’t do any actual spells yet, but he enjoyed making harmless sparks fly out of it. When he concentrated enough, he could control what color they were too. 

“Ready to go? Trunk packed?” Sirius forced a smile, but he would never admit out loud that he was reluctant to see Harry go. Ten years, and hardly a day went by when they weren’t almost always together. 

Remus then appeared, dressed and ready to go, always a bit more put together than his partner. 

After a quick breakfast, and Remus double checking the list to make sure Harry had everything he needed, they were off. To get to King’s Cross, they had to travel through the muggle world, and blend into the crowd before disappearing onto the platform. Remus tried to dress like a muggle, although his outfits were a bit outlandish. Sirius on the other hand, couldn’t be bothered. 

“Where is your muggle disguise?” Remus said impatiently.

“Agh, don’t need one. Who are we tryin’ to fool anyways? Let’s get a move on, the Weasleys will be waiting.”

Last year, Harry had spent the day with the Weasleys to send Fred, George, and Percy off to Hogwarts, so he had been onto the platform once before. He remembered that sliding through the barrier when absolutely nobody was looking was trickier than it sounds. The bustle of the train station was chaotic. It was clear to Harry who was a muggle and who was a wizard, it was remarkable how unobservant muggles were. 

Remus and Sirius stood close behind him, navigating through the crowd until they found the Weasleys. Just as they arrived to say hello, Harry caught a quick glimpse of Percy going through the barrier without waiting for the rest of his family. Mrs. Weasley pretended not to notice. 

Sirius noticed some familiar families from the Order, such as Augusta Longbottom and her grandson, as well as some Death Eater families. The Malfoys, Crabbes, and Goyles would all be starting at Hogwarts this year. His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. He hoped Harry would stick close to the Weasleys this year. He secretly feared that the connection to You-Know-Who inside of Harry would draw him to the wrong crowd. If Harry were to be Sorted into Slytherin, his suspicion would be confirmed. 

As they approached the platform. A Muggle couple approached Remus. He was surprised as they spoke to him as though they knew the truth. 

“Hello, sir. My daughter is starting at Hogwarts this year, and frankly, I don’t know anything about this…” The woman trailed off. 

A Muggle born! “Yes, of course! My name is Remus, this is my partner Sirius, and our son Harry. Our friends, the Weasley family, yes, with all of the red hair! We can help her out.

The girl had an air of authority about her, she clearly thought she could handle herself without their help. “My name is Hermione Granger. I know how to get onto the platform by myself. I’ve read all about it in Hogwarts, A History.” 

At this point, Molly and Arthur turned to see what was going on, and they eagerly welcomed her into this group. 

The children started going through the barrier one by one, with Arthur waiting for them on the other side. Sirius overheard Hermione drilling Harry and Ron on what they already knew from their textbooks, reciting paragraphs of history that she had memorized.

“That’s a Ravenclaw if I’ve ever seen one.” He muttered to Remus. 

Remus chuckled and nodded. Once he was confident that their entire group was through the barrier, the pair of them walked through. They led Harry up to the train, and said their goodbyes. 

“You better write to us often! All of you! We’ll see you at Christmas.” Molly called out. 

The doors shut, and the smoke began to pour out of the engine. 

Harry waved eagerly out the window, and Sirius forced a smile in return. His eyes welled up. “Good bye, James.” He whispered, so that only Remus could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! My idea for the sequel is a Sirius POV mostly about the Order, some battles with Death Eaters and stuff while Harry is at Hogwarts, and Harry will write letters to show that his side of the story is mostly sorta canon compliant while he's at Hogwarts. Open to ideas, and thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
